In His Defense
by amour.etoiles
Summary: She saw something in him. Something that she deemed worthy of giving him a second chance. And that was why she agreed to handle his case. What she never expected was to fall in love.


INSERT TITLE HERE

It was drawing close to midnight. The pitch black darkness was seeping into the offices at the ministry, taking over the empty space. It had been growing darker and darker as people had begun to leave at around nine. As each person left for the day, their lights were extinguished with quick flicks of their wands. At last, there was only one light left glowing, and it was the light at the desk of the one and only Hermione Jean Granger. The witch was seated in her rather uncomfortable chair, chewing on the end of her quill as she went over some necessary paperwork. Hermione Granger worked as one of the ministry's best legal aids. She was a defense lawyer. Just that moment she was looking at the case of Lucius Malfoy. The man had been sent to Azkaban immediately following the end of the Second Wizarding War. There were no doubts about him being in alliance with Lord Voldemort, and there was plenty of evidence which allowed him to be sent away. Now, a year later, his son was offering to pay Hermione gigantic sums of money to get him out of Azkaban. Hermione remembered that conversation well.

_ The brunette witch had been working away in her office, going through files for one of her upcoming cases when there was a buzz on her intercom. Her secretary, for she was the only defense lawyer who required one with how wanted she was, no doubts had a new case for her. Hermione released a long suffering sigh while shutting the top secret file, and tucking it away. "Let them in Katrianna." She quickly made sure she was presentable, as she waited for her possible client to make his or her way from the desk to her office. There was a quiet knock, before he entered. Hermione fought hard to keep her mouth from falling open. What the hell was he doing here? She was so shocked, it took her a minute to speak up. "Hi, yes, er…have a seat." Draco Malfoy stood there tall and proud in front of her office door. He cautiously took a seat in the chair in front of her. _

_ "Hi," he replied softly, "I hope your secretary isn't a gossip. I'd rather this not get out in case you refuse to accept my case." Hermione didn't say anything. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. What could he possibly need her help for? Hermione was at her wits ends. She needed to regain some sense of normalcy. Maybe he'd just brewed a dangerous potion which got into the wrong hands. _

_ "Would you like some tea Malfoy? Juice?" She wasn't trying to be particularly nice to him. It was just what she asked every possible client. It was protocol. Her lips were still pressed into a thin line._

_ "Just water thanks." Hermione nodded and conjured a jug of ice cold water, and two glasses. She poured the crystal clear water into the two glasses, watching the condensation form on the glass. Setting the jug down, Hermione passed Malfoy his glass. "Thank you." She nodded, before taking a sip of her water, and settling into her seat._

_ "Alright, so you're obviously not here to catch up, so go on. Tell me why you've decided to grace me with your presence." There was a slight edge in her voice which rose up like oil in water, when she steeled herself for what was to come._

_ "You're correct, as always. I'm not here for a chat." Malfoy took a deep breath and Hermione could tell he was nervous about what he was about to reveal to her. She waited patiently. "I want to free my father." There was dead silence. Hermione wasn't sure she had heard correctly and Draco was waiting for the explosion he was sure to come. When it didn't, he figured he was supposed to continue talking. "I know…I know my father has done…terrible…terrible things, but… You've got to believe me Hermione. He's not a bad person. He was doing what he thought was right, and what would protect his family. I understand that now, and I know he's not doing well in Azkaban. He grows wearier each and every day."_

_ Hermione held up her hand. "I cannot accept this case." Draco's face crumbled. It hurt Hermione to see his usually prideful face like this. Draco had gone through a great many changes since the end of the Second Wizarding War. His personality was completely and utterly altered, and he and Hermione were tentative friends. "I'm sorry Draco. I just… I can't fight for something unless I believe it's a worthy cause, and no offense to you, but I just don't think your father is a worthy cause. I'm sorry for his diminishing health. I can have the authorities ensure that he receives medical attention if that would make you feel better."_

_ Draco gave her a long hard look. "Hermione, people change, and you know that better than anyone." That stung. How dare he refer to what happened with Ron? Ronald Weasley had been her first love, and Hermione was disappointed and sad to say that hadn't lasted. They had dated for quite a bit, but Ron had rapidly evolved under the media spotlight into a shallow, fame-loving individual who broke up with her because she couldn't conform to be the perfect trophy wife type girl. "I didn't think you'd be this shallow as to hold the key keeping a good man from a second chance at life." He stood up abruptly. "Excuse me but I have places to be." And then he left. Left a bitter taste in Hermione's mouth, and a bad feeling within her gut._

Hermione sighed as she looked over his case file. It wasn't pretty. She wasn't taking the case by no means, but she owed it to at least talk to the man. The brunette tucked his file into her bag, before gathering her things and heading out. She would pay a quick visit to Azkaban. As a defense attorney, she had access into the prison at all times. The witch moved quickly towards the lift, making it just in time. There was only one other person within the lift. A ministry worker Hermione didn't know. She flashed him a quick smile. "Working late huh?"

"You clearly know how it is," the man teased back. Hermione laughed. The lift doors opened on the ground floor. She got off, and turned to the guy to ask him whether he would be getting off or not. "Nah, I'm heading to the stores." She bid him goodnight, and quickly made her way to the apparation point.

Azkaban before had been a almost breaking apart place on a giant rock. It had been renovated into a top class facility in holding criminals. That didn't mean it still didn't contain its usual gloom. Hermione walked up to the main desk, flashing her pass to the security guard. He let her through into the rows of cells. Another security guard accompanied her to Lucius' cell. The Dementors which were still trusted by the ministry floated around brought a dreariness to the prison that the prisoners couldn't shake off. Hermione's patronus was flying about around her, in order to ward off the Dementors. She looked the epitome of professionalism and propriety. Her short pencil skirt hugged her curves, and the deep emerald sleeveless blouse, had a deep v line revealing just the right amount of cleavage to look attractive, but not so much that she looked cheap. Her five inch heels clacked against the sterile tile floor as she walked down the hall. She stopped directly in front of Lucius' cell, and turned slightly on her heel, adding a swing to her move. "That's the one."

The security guard nodded before opening the cell, and pulling Malfoy out. "Good morning Mr. Malfoy." Hermione smirked. The security guard led the two to a private room where attorneys were allowed to speak to their clients. "Thank you for your assistance, but I can take it from here." The security guard nodded. Lucius took that moment to rake his eyes over Hermione's form. The miniskirt was tight, and gave her a slender look. The deep emerald of her blouse made her skin look milkier than ever, and the deep cut gave a pleasant view. His eyes traveled down her frame to her legs. Merlin, her legs were long. It felt like they went on for miles. He quickly looked back up as the guard spoke his last few words.

"We'll be right outside if you need us." Hermione nodded and assured them that everything would be fine. She could handle Lucius Malfoy. She had helped defeat Lord Voldemort; she would be fine. As soon as the guard had left, Hermione cast a muffliato around them. She knew that the room was supposedly "sound proof" but there were such things as extendable ears, and a person could never be too careful. She pulled the metal chair out from under the table, and let it scrape against the floor. "Sit Mr. Malfoy." Lucius eyed her warily. Who was she to command him to do anything? He was already in Azkaban. There wasn't much worse that could happen to him. Hermione sighed. "We can do this the easy way Mr. Malfoy, or we can do this the hard way. I'm not here to interrogate you, so I advise you to listen." When Lucius didn't go to take a seat, Hermione shrugged, and took the seat opposite for the one she had made for him, crossed her arms and waited patiently. Eventually, the Malfoy patriarch took his spot.

"Thank you." Hermione made no move to pull out Lucius' file, nor did she try to talk to him about the fact that she was here because she was considering helping him get out of Azkaban. She said nothing at first, just studied him. Lucius really did look like Azkaban was wearing him out. He had lost a significant amount of weight. Not enough to look unattractive, but enough to be worrisome. His hair was scraggly and all over the place. It looked like it needed a cleaning. He had grown a small beard. Hermione pursed her lips. "Tell me Mr. Malfoy, have you been eating?"

Lucius chuckled darkly, "Does it matter Miss Granger?" She sighed, before standing up. The young witch moved over to his side of the table, leaning against the edge of it, so that she stood directly in front of him.

"It does." She summoned her purse, and pulled out a bar of chocolate handing it over to her possible client. "Here." Lucius looked at the bar of chocolate before looking at her for quite some time. Hermione chuckled. "I haven't poisoned it. It'll help cheer your spirits so that we may get down to business." When Lucius made no move to take it from her, Hermione unwrapped the chocolate, and broke off a decent piece and promptly shoved it into his mouth. "Chew." He did as he was told, half in awe, half in curiosity of what was going on. "Good boy." She handed him the rest of the bar and told him to eat slowly.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here Lucius." He gave a slight nod. "Believe me, we'll get to that soon enough. I have just a few questions for you first."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I thought you weren't here to interrogate me." His voice was raspy, but somehow quite lovely to listen to at the same time. He still commandeered attention, and Hermione couldn't help but give it to him. She hopped up onto the table and swung her legs back and forth.

"And I'm not. Trust me."

"You understand, I am sure, that that isn't as easily done on my part."

Hermione sighed, "Yes, yes I know. If all goes well, it will benefit you greatly. If not, you'll never see me again. So shall we get started?" Lucius hesitated a bit before nodding. "Great," Hermione smiled a full toothed smile. Lucius couldn't help but admire how radiant her smile was. It made her face light up, and Lucius enjoyed watching her smile. He mentally slapped himself. He was married, in prison, and twice her age. "Alright Mr. Malfoy, here's the first question. What's your biggest regret in life?"

"Not being able to protect my family, and being the proper husband and father." Lucius answered so calmly, as though he had come to acceptance with the truth that he had failed. Hermione nodded, before forcing a small smile.

"Okay, well, if you could change one thing to fix things, what would it be?"

"I've made too many mistakes, and I can't pinpoint one."

"What is your true opinion on me?"

"Excuse me?" Lucius gave her an incredulous look.

"Just answer the damn question Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You are, quite simply put, the most beautiful and intelligent woman of my acquaintance." Hermione blushed deeply. "That's not what I… nevermind. Congratulations Mr. Malfoy. You've just acquired yourself a defense attorney." Malfoy looked at her quizzically. "We'll be seeing each other quite a bit. If you're up for it, we can go over your file right now." Lucius took a moment to process whatever she was saying.

"Who paid you? Who paid you to do this?" There was a curiosity in his tone. He looked at the point of giving up, and didn't really think this would help at all.

"Does it matter Mr. Malfoy?" she referred to his earlier response to one of her previous questions.

"I suppose not." He sighed. "You are just going to waste your time Miss Granger. Don't you have any other charity cases to take care of?"

Hermione sighed. "You're not a charity case. You're a misunderstood man, who deserves a second chance. Now when I pop back in tomorrow, you are to be well groomed, well rested, and well fed. Is that understood?"

"Yes mother." Hermione stood up, grabbed her bag. "Before I forget. I brought you a little gift." She passed him a comb and an emerald ribbon. "I thought you might need something to tend to your hair."


End file.
